1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to processes for removing solvents from solvent laden air streams, and more particularly to processes for removing halogenated hydrocarbons and other solvents from solvent laden air streams.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The release of halogenated hydrocarbons into the atmosphere has drawn increasing attention from the scientific community as evidence gathers that the accumulation of these compounds in the atmosphere can adversely affect the earth's ozone layer. Governments have been increasingly conscious of controlling the emission of these compounds, particularly fluorocarbons, from industrial plants. Processes have been developed in the past to remove halogenated hydrocarbons and other solvents from process emissions. These processes improve the purity of the emitted stream, but do not reach the level of purity necessary to satisfy current environmental control demands.